Conventional tape storage systems can include multiple library strings arranged in a shuttle complex. A shuttle complex can use a set of shuttle cars to move tape cartridges between library strings of the shuttle complex during data processing operations performed by the library strings. If a shuttle car is not located at the proper position and/or library strings when a tape cartridge needs to be moved to a tape drive in different library string, tape storage systems can experience undue delay and/or latency while performing storage operations.